Life of Pregnancy
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Sequel To " Earth's Doom" Serenity must go through nine months of pregnancy. Please Read and Review! Rated T because of the plot.
1. Check Ups

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 1

Check-Ups

New Domino City was waking up for a new day and streets began to fill with cars having people heading to work and children waiting at the school bus stop but the gang didn't go to work today because they were eagerly awaiting to go the hospital with Serenity. She had asked the them last night to go to the hospital with her because she was a bit nervous. Mokuba wanted to come to but Seto reminded him that he had his first day of high school. Poor Mokuba was sadend that he wouldn't be able to go. He wished that he had already graduated like his friends had a few years ago.

Serenity woke up from the sound of her alarm clock on her side of the bed which reminded her why she was getting up late. Getting up from the bed she yawned seeing her long auburn hair in a mess. Seeing her reflection in the mirror made her glad that the pregnancy wasn't showing yet. "It has only been a week since I found out, I hope this whole nine months thing won't get Seto too grumpy". She thought as she got in the shower.

Meanwhile Mokuba tip-toed to his brother's room. When he got there he saw Seto was still in bed but heard the water running in the next room. "Sounds like Serenity is already up." Mokuba whispered to himself. He raced to the bed then climbed on and started jumping. "Seto, Seto, wake up!" Mokuba yelled excitedly having Seto grunt. "Mokuba you better get out of here before Serenity gets out of the shower." Seto said still laying down with his eyes closed. Mokuba put a hand on his heart saying playfully "Oh Seto that hurt, no "Good Morning Mokie or Hey little brother?"

Seto sighed sitting up and saying "Good morning Mokie." with a smile. "That's better." Mokuba said triumphantly but then Serenity yelled "Mokuba go down stairs!" having Mokuba make a be line for the exit door. When Mokuba closed the door Serenity came out sighing. "Nervous still?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow. "You know this my first child and I don't want you to get grumpy for nine months." Serenity said sadly going to her closet. "My mother was through it before with Mokuba so I know what to expect." he said hugging her.

Serenity smiled then said "You better get a shower before Joey sees you in your Blue-Eyes pajamas." she warned him.

Later Serenity went in the living room bringing Seto's coffee and milk for her and Mokuba. Serenity never liked coffee in whole life but one time while she still lived with Joey she took a sip and it tasted terrible to her but her brother liked it for some reason. It was no wonder he was on Seto's case everyday. "So Mokuba how does it feel being in ninth grade?" Serenity asked the twelve year old. "It feels awesome, not to mention I'm the only twelve year old in that school."Mokuba said looking away from the T.V "I hate that I won't be able to go with you and the others though." Mokuba said sadly.

Serenity smiled "How about I text you when we find out the gender." she suggested which lightened up the kid's mood. "That would be awesome, what are hoping it will be?" asked Mokuba. "I'm hoping a girl." said Serenity.

Seto entered the living room hearing Serenity's answer. "A girl huh?" Seto asked smirking making Serenity blush. "What do you want it to be Seto?" asked Mokuba. Seto sat on the couch next to Serenity then thought for a moment. "Well I guess a girl wouldn't be bad besides I think Mokuba should be the only boy in this house." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

A few hours later the gang arrived visiting for a few minutes then pile in he limo dropping Mokuba off at school first then the limo drove to the hospital. Serenity checked in then waited with the others. "Seto, I'd like for you to stay out here with the guys while Mai and Tea go inside with me." said Serenity. "But we're not family Serenity." said Tea. "Have you forgotten that Serenity is a Kaiba now, people fear the Kaiba Family." said Mai. The others snicked at Tea's remark.

Once Serenity was called the girls followed the doctor inside and the boys stayed outside dueling on the table. "You're going down Wheeler, my Blue-Eyes is unstoppable to your deck." Seto said eying Joey. "Things will be different this time Kaiba." Joey said giving his trademark smirk. They handed each others deck shuffling the cards. "Oh boy, this will be one heck of a duel." Tristan said sweat dropping. Yugi nodded then the duel began.

Meanwhile in Serenity's hospital room Serenity had just finished the doctor's questions. "I feel like I'm being interviewed by the press guys." Serenity said sighing glad that the questioning was over with. "If it makes you feel better Serenity we can go clothes shopping for the baby after this appointment." said Tea. The girls agreed to the idea of shopping knowing this apportionment was making Serenity nervous to the bone. A few minutes later they went into a special room where they examined the baby. It was a little dark inside with a hospital bed and a computer along with a white bottle of gel. "Here we go". Thought Serenity.

In the waiting room the guys were getting pumped up. "I must say Joey is getting better." said Tristan. "Yeah those two are about down to their last few hundred points." Yugi agreed.

A few minutes later Seto had beaten Joey with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I'll beat you one day Kaiba." said Joey. After clearing the field the girls walked out smiling. "How did it go?" asked Yugi. "We'll tell you in the limo." sad Tea then the gang exited the hospital.

**A/N:Hey guys, I funally started the story I promised you guys. I left you hanging too but don't worry new chapter shallbe up tomorrow! Please Review!**


	2. Spying Disaster

**A/N:Hello everyone, I took a look a the reviews and I was pleased! Keep reviewing it makes me happy! Let's go to chapter 2!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 2

Spying Disaster

The limo exited the hospital parking lot and the boys were anxious to hear the news. "Come on Ren don't keep us in suspense!" Joey wined having Seto pinch the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Wheeler, that's no way to get information from a girl." He said smirking. The girls giggled making the guys more curious. "I think we shouldn't tell you guys until it's born." said Serenity. "Why would you want to keep a secret like that?" Yugi asked confused.

The girls looked at each other then nodded. "Well, lets just say it will spoil the surprise." Tea said giggling. The boys gave up begging to know knowing that their girls wouldn't spill the beans.

When the limo dropped the gang off at the Kaiba Mansion the girls headed for Serenity's convertible. "Man, I can't stand not knowing if I'm going to have a niece or nephew." Joey said pulling at his messy hair. "For once I'm agreeing with you mutt." Seto said crossing his arms. "I think it's time to eavesdrop on their conversation." said Joey. Yugi shook his head then said "Guys, if the girls want it to be a surprise I say just that's okay with me."

The two boys looked at Yugi as though he was talking like a wise man. "I don't care if I get in trouble, I just gotta know." Joey said sneaking off. "Well good luck with that mutt as for me I'm going to take a nap." Seto said walking inside his mansion. "You're not following him?" Yugi asked pointing to the direction Joey went. "No, I don't want my own wife to kill me from eavesdropping, have you seen her hair when it's she's angry?" Seto said pointing at his own hair.

Yugi shook his head "No but I have seen Tea angry once and boy was her hair on fire!" he said remembering that day. "Well knowing girls they're probably all the same when their angry." said Seto.

Meanwhile in the garage Joey was tip toeing behind them. "I totally forgot to text Mokie!" Serenity said digging in her purse for her phone. "I thought you were gonna keep this a secret? From the guys?" Tea asked confused. "That's right Mokuba is a guy." Mai said disappointingly. "Well Mokuba's a kid." said Serenity. The girls shook their heads disapprovingly. "Ren, he's still a "Male" said Mai. As the girls kept talking Joey was crawling under Serenity's car. "They won't find me here". Joey thought as a a smirk crept on his face. "Face it Serenity you are just gonna have to keep the secret from him too." Mai said waving her arms downward.

All of a sudden Joey's shoe squeaked making the girls alert. "What was that?" Tea asked getting scared. "I don't know but lets look a around the garage." They split up going different directions. When Mai looked under Seto's Mustang she frowned "No one under here." she informed the other girls.

"Lets look under my car." Serenity said knowing that was the only place they haven't looked under. Joey froze if they found him he would be dead meat.

Serenity looked under the car and gasped "Joey, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked angered by his attempts to spy on them again. "Hi Ren." Joey said nervously.

"Hi Ren, you owe me an apology not a "Welcome!" Joey then started running having the girls chase after him. "Bad mistake Wheeler." Seto said who was watching from the door along with Yugi. "Do you think we outta stop the chase?" Yugi asked smiling and shaking his head knowing the answer. "Na, he'll live." Seto said smirking.

**A/N:Short chapter I know but I promise next one will be longer. Stupid Joey! Please Review!**


	3. Popcorn Chase

**A/N:Hey guys thanks for your chapter 2 reviews! It gives me joy to see those! Anyway lets continue on with the story!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 3

Popcorn Chase

The limo drove in front of the Kaiba Mansion having Mokuba jump out of the car before Roland could open the door for him. He was upset Serenity didn't text him like she promised she would. "She better have good explanation to this". Mokuba thought as he barged up the stairs yelling Serenity's name but stopped when he saw his big brother staring at the window smirking and laughing. "Hey Seto, What are you staring at?" Mokuba asked walking to him and looking out the window. "Well, I'm enjoying Joey's punishment." said Seto.

Outside the window Joey was being chased by the angry girls. "Joey you get back here!" Tea yelled waving her fist in the air. "I'm sorry!" Joey yelled who was running out of breath.

Yugi had watched for a few minutes but got bored and went home along with Tristan. The chase finally stopped disappointing the two Kaiba Brothers. "Seto, do you know know why serenity didn't text me earlier?" Mokuba asked thinking Serenity didn't want to tell him. "She's keeping the gender a secret from us boys and the reason why Wheeler was being chased is because he spied on the girl's conversation." Seto said think that would be Mokuba's next question.

Mokuba felt sad now. He thought Serenity would actually tell them the new baby's gender but changed her mind.

A few minutes later Serenity walked inside exhausted from the chase. "Where's Mokuba, I thought he would be home by now?" Serenity asked Seto when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "He's upset with your change in plans of not telling us the gender of the baby." He answered with his arms crossed. "So Wheeler went home?" he asked smirking at her.

Serenity nodded then giggled. "He got tired out so he left along with Tea and Mai." She said heading up the stairs to Mokuba's room. Serenity knocked on Mokuba's door then asked "Mokuba can I I come in?" There was no sound except for the soft sobs of Mokuba. "Come in." Mokuba sniffled.

Serenity entered the room saying that she was sorry for not texting him earlier and wanted to keep the gender a secret so he would have something to look forward to by the end of the nine months. "Really?" asked Mokuba. Serenity nodded then held out her hand saying "How about I make it up to you by playing video games." Mokuba smiled then took her hand exiting his room.

During dinner Mokuba told Seto and Serenity about his day. "It was pretty awesome." He said putting his fork down. They were glad that Mokuba had a good day at school. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me gender of the baby Ren?" asked Seto. "Mokuba is willing to wait right Mokie?" asked Serenity. Mokuba nodded then ran to the video game room. "Come on Serenity, It's video game time." he said while he ran up the stairs.

Seto looked at Serenity quizzically having her answer "I promised him that I would play with him." then walked upstairs.

In the game room Mokuba was setting the game up. "Ready Serenity?" he asked having his smirk show thinking that he would win. Seto walked in bring a bowl of popcorn with him. The two saw him enter but were confused. "What, it's entertaining to watch you guys play video games." Seto said innocently.

The video game started having Mokuba and Serenity to put on their game faces. "Whoever wins gets the bowl of popcorn!" Serenity said smirking. "What no, this is my popcorn!" said Seto. The battle lasted for a while having both of their life points going low fast, It ended as a tie but as Serenity and Mokuba were getting up Seto was running out of the room with his popcorn.

"Lets get him!" Serenity yelled as they ran after Seto. They ran down the stairs looking in every direction but didn't see him anywhere. "He must be upstairs again." Mokuba said panting. "Well at least I'm getting a work out, I won't be able to run for nine months!" said Serenity. They ran back up stairs but when they found him in the hall he was holding the popcorn bowl out. "Here I give up." said Seto. "You wanted us to get a work out huh?" asked Mokuba.

Seto nodded having serenity get the bowl from him. "You know what would go good with popcorn right now." said Serenity. "What?" the Kaiba Brothers asked her. "Chocolate Syrup!" Serenity said racing to the kitchen. "There's the start cravings." Seto said sadly. "I won't be able to eat popcorn for a week!" wined Mokuba.

**A/N:There's Chapter 3! Please Review!**


	4. When Kids Beg

**A/N:Hey Everyone, sorry I haven't been updating my usual days but ever since my birthday I have been busy. Now I can continue the story. Please Review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 4

When Kids Beg

Serenity and Mokuba raced down the stairs to the limo that was waiting for them outside. "Where are you two going?" Seto asked who was right in front of their exit. "To the Orphanage." Mokuba said excitedly jumping up and down. "Why?" Seto asked again curious. Serenity sighed then said "I have been playing with the kids for a while and they are usually happy when I come but I'm going over there to tell them I won't be there for a while." Seto nodded mockingly with two fingers on his head.

There was silence for a while until Mokuba broke it. "Why don't you come with us big brother." He suggested pulling at his brother's arm. "Oh aright." Seto said knowing that he might regret this later.

They got in the limo with Roland closing the door behind him. "Where to sir?" asked Roland. "To the Orphanage!" Mokuba shouted with excitement. Roland nodded then drove the limo out of the Kaiba Estate. "You know it's just about the end of your first month, have you been felling funny yet?" asked Seto with a serious look on his face. Serenity shook her head. "No, I haven't but I'm expect the rest of the other symptoms in the later months. She didn't want to tell him about the most embarrassing symptom it would make her blush if he saw her. The rest of the ride filled with silence. No one said a word the only noise was the sound of the air conditioner from behind Serenity.

She was glad that she had survived the first month but she was scared of how Seto and Mokuba would react. From the day she started her craving they would watch in astonishment of the girl's eating habits including the staff. They would give confused looks at her requests but would fulfill them anyway. _"Wow Serenity, pickles and prune juice, you're gonna make me skip dinner!" Mokuba said walking in from outside. Serenity gave a nervous laugh "Sorry Mokie, this cravings take over." she said finishing her snack._

Ever since that day Mokuba finally got use to it and started eating dinner again. The cravings didn't scare Seto he would just watch, he was amazed girls had that problem during this kind of thing. "We have arrived sir." Roland said breaking the Kaibas out of their thoughts.

They got out of the car having Serenity open the door to the Orphanage. She didn't have to knock because she worked there and the care taker was really found of her. "Hello Serenity, it's good to see you again the children have been missing you very much." the woman said bowing in respect. "It's good to be back but I'm afraid that I must be on vacation." Serenity said sadly. "Oh, what for dear?" the woman asked but all of a sudden a bunch of kids came running in yelling Serenity's name.

The Woman clapped her hand silencing the excited children. "Hey Serenity, why were you gone so long we missed very much." one kid asked giving her the puppy dog look. "Mokuba, did you teach them that?" Seto asked giving a stern face. "Wow, Seto Kaiba." one kid whispered in the ling room entrance staring in amazement.

Serenity and the woman left to a different room and the kids stayed with the Kaiba Brothers. Seto stared at the kids for a moment giving them a blank expression but a four year old kid came up to him tugging on his trench coat. "Your Seto Kaiba right?" the kid asked shyly. "Yes." Seto said with no emotion in his voice. "That's so cool, can I try on your coat?" the child asked Innocently.

Seto chuckled then took off his big coat a giving it to the child. The child tried it on but fell to the floor because of it's heaviness. Seto healed out his hand then help the child up. "This is so cool, we've been hoping you would beat Yugi one day, are you still gonna try and beat him some day?" the child asked which made Seto see such hope in the child's eyes. "My parents died when I was just a baby after a few years ago I began to watch Duel Monster tournaments, when I saw you dueling you began to amaze me and then I keep hopping I'll be that amazing one day." said the four year old. "What's your favorite duel monster?" asked Seto getting curious and intrigued. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it has been my favorite from the beginning, do you think I'll be a good duelist one day?" the asked again. "You will you just have to believe it." Seto said enthusiastically. There was silence for a moment until the kids started to run outside pulling Seto with them. "Come on play kickball with us." the children began to beg. "Okay." he said after watching a few minutes of begging.

A few hours later the Kaibas were leaving. "Come back soon Seto!" The children yelled after the limo drove off leaving a smile on the elder Kaiba's face. "Seto Kaiba, do I see a smile on that face?" Serenity asked smirking. "No!" Set lied then drifted off to sleep dreaming of playing kids.

**A/N:Probably not my best work but I tried. Please Review!**


	5. Worry About the Future

**A/N:Hey Everyone, I just got finished with my Mother's Day present and I'm ready to update! Let's get the show on the road! Please Review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 5

Worrying About the Future

In the Kaiba Mansion the girls were holding a baby shower for Serenity. Mai, Tea, Vinvan and Rebecca were there along with Serenity's Mother who she hasn't seen in a while. Serenity was getting big over the over the four months and was becoming upset that her child would probably have bad eye sight. When she was still in high school and the Duelist Kingdom was being held she was transported to the hospital. After the Tournament was over and she had her surgery she was glad to see her big brother again.

With that problem being the thing of the past she began to wonder about the future. Would her child have the same problem? Will she be blind forever if they do have the problem?

All she knew was that time would tell. No one knew the future and she would just hope for the best. "Here Serenity, open this one." Tea said breaking her out of her thoughts. As she opened the present she couldn't help but wonder what the guys were doing. They couldn't come because this party was only for girls and the girls didn't know what they planned.

Meanwhile the boys were sitting in the park dueling there best. They couldn't play football anymore because Joey threw it all the way to the bottom of the ocean. _"Well this is just dandy, Wheeler decides to throw the ball all the way to the Lost City of Atlantis."Seto said after the ball went into the water. "Don't look at me Kaiba, I don't remember this pond being here." Joey said plopping down in the grass. "Don't fight guys maybe we can do something else." said Yugi. They thought a moment but came up with nothing. "Wheeler, I got a question for you." The rest of the boys were shocked hearing that from Seto._

_ Joey looked at him confused not sure if he should take the question. "What's that Moneybags?" asked Joey. "A few years ago when Serenity was losing her eye sight was it from family history or was it just a problem that didn't come up at all in your family?" Seto asked him curious._

_ The blonde boy thought a moment putting on his thinking face. "I really don't know Kaiba mom never said anything about it." said Joey. "We never knew our Family History, I'd ask mom about our ancestors but the whole thing was a mystery to her and we couldn't ask our drunk father because he always lies." Joey continued talking._

_ He wished that he knew the whole story of the past but wishing wasn't gonna to get them anywhere."That's all I know Kaiba." Joey said solemnly. _

"Then we must find out before the baby is born." Seto said giving the other boys a dtermind look.

**A/N:Here's chapter 5. I wanted to put this chapter because Serenity's eye sight problem got me thinking so I just have to leave you in suspense for now. Please Review!**


	6. Big Computer

**A/N:Hey guys, I can't believe such reviews! You guys are really wanting a new chapter up fast! I laughed at your reviews and thought they were amazing! So to please my audience I must not keep thee waiting. "Bows" To also bring up your spirits even better I'm going to tell about the new story I'm going to put up soon that I hope you'll read. If you are intrusted in hearing about it please mention it in your review along with this new chapter. Well enough with my yapping Lets get on with the Show!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 6

Big Computer

The four boys began to question Seto how they would find out. "Kaiba, how in the world are we going to find out, I mean there must be a million people the the last name "Wheeler." Yugi suggested as they followed Seto to the limo. "You have forgotten that I am Seto Kaiba, a powerful CEO who can find out anything, I have the world at my fingertips for crying out loud!" Seto said sarcastically. "He does have a point Yugi and if I were the King of Games I wouldn't argue with him." Mokuba said proudly.

When all the boys got in the limo Seto ordered Roland to drive them to Kaiba Corp. "To answer all your Questions my state of the art technology computers that has every Duelist's past and present, so all I have to do is type Wheeler's name in and it will bring it up, the good part of this is the computer knows what happened in the past that scientists don't know." Seto said leaning back into the leather seat. The boys gasped "Kaiba, since when do you have those things in your disposal?" asked Tristan. "I built it and this computer is "Top Secret." Seto warned them not to say a word to anyone about this.

They promised they would keep there mouth shut but as for Joey it took him some convincing that he would too. The limo drove in front of the big building having Roland announce their arrival. "Remember mouths shut about this." Seto warned them one last time having the three nod. Mokuba knew his brother wasn't talking to him, his big brother trusted him better than anyone besides Serenity. After going through a few corridors the boys finally arrived a big room full of technology with blue walls and floors.

At the end of the room was a big computer screen the size of a movie theater. "Wow." the three boys said in amazement. "Pretty impressive huh guys?" Mokuba asked the three teens.

Seto sat himself in the chair and started typing. "Lets get this mystery solved. All of a sudden a bi computer voice sounded. "Name?" asked the computer. "Seto Kaiba." Seto said into the head phones. The computer began to boot up having Seto's name appear. "Put in locket." the computer commanded. After doing so the list of Duelists showed up on the computer. Seto typed in Joey's full name and the computer started to search. "Finding ancestors of Joseph Wheeler." the computer said having a few lists of names and pictures pop up.

"Wow, that's a lot of name Seto." Mokuba said widening his pupils. "Lets just start from top to bottom, it might take us a few hours but it will keep us busy until the baby shower's over." said Yugi. "Wait a minute, Yugi, I just realized that we just could have checked if blindness is dominant or recessive." said Tristan. "I don't think our teacher has ever mentioned it when we were studying genetics." Yugi said trying to remember. It doesn't matter if we remember or not the important thing is right now is checking to see if this problem was past down or not." said Seto.

The others nodded and Seto then clicked the first name on the list. The first name is Jacob Wheeler. He had Serenity's hazel eyes and Joey's messy blonde hair.

**A/N:Don't worry guys, we'll continue in the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow. Until then please review and tell me what you think. Remember if any of you are intrusted in the new story I told you please mention that in your Review and I'll PM you on details on that.**


	7. Going Through History

**A/N:Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I have 3 Final Exams this week but the good news is that this is my last week of school! So I might not be able to update again until the week is over but then again I can update Friday. So please excuse it. So now with that announcement over with lets get the story going again!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 7

Going through History

"Come on Kaiba, click it already!" yelled the messy blonde Joey who was eager to know about his past. Joey sighed knowing that rushing his brother-in-law wouldn't do him any good. "Alright, here's the first ancestor."Seto said after the computer uploaded what they needed. "Read it Seto!" Mokuba said to his brother. Seto nodded then started reading.

_"__Jacob Wheeler was born in the 1800's his family having nothing but their house. Things were hard for them. He would help out at the small shop they ran for a few years but lost it to a rich family that wanted nothing but to buy every building in town. After a short while without their family's shop they began to hunt in the woods._

_ One day while they were hunting Jacob tried to kill a bear but got scratched in the face and became blind. Things went down hill for the family that separated because the teen was accused of stealing. He never saw his family again but the only thing he had left was his trusty harp that he would play for sadness or calming the farm animals._

_ While in prison the young teen met a young boy who was framed with touching the king's crown. One day while playing his harp a guard heard the beautiful music and lead the teen to the king how began to have nightmares each night. He was hired but Jacob said that he would take the job if only he would let the little boy he met go._

_ The king became angry and told the guards to not give him food for the next week for his punishment._

_ A few years later Jacob was released from prison at the age of twenty but was told to never leave town so he was still not able to see his family. Jacob found work at a Bar that was runned by a family and met a blind girl. The girl was waitress at the Bar but one day she was about to be kidnapped by a drunk man who wanted to put her with the other slaves but Jacob saved her by kicking the man out for good. The girl became in love with Jacob and soon married him._

_ Jacob never learned the girl's name and asked. She gave her name as Rosita Wells. After a few years marriage with Rosita Jacob was sent to war._

_ Jacob Wheeler died on February 14th 1825 but left a letter for Rosita in his Diary that read "My Dearest Rosita your father gave me one thousand dollars to have surgery for my eye sight problem that has down castted me for years but my final wish is to give it to you so that you may see the world like you had always dreamed. May you enjoy the gift I have given up to My "Beautiful Rose"_

_ Loved you forever _

_ Jacob Wheeler_

The five boys stared at the screen after Seto finished reading the page. "Wow." Mokuba said in amazement by the love story. "I can't believe my ancestor was that noble." Joey said amazed as well. "He gave up that surgery that he had worked so hard for and gave it to his love." said Yugi.

**A/N:There's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed this one. I mixed Jacob's story with the characters of David and Joseph from the Bible. I don't know why it just popped in there. I bet you're wondering if Rosita got that surgery? Well I'll tell you in the next chapter! Please Review.**


	8. Baby Designs

**A/N:Hello Everyone, I have finally finished all my Final Exams. I'm ready to update! Chapter 8 will be the 8th month for Serenity so lets welcome her back. I must let you know that this story will be the finishing touch of my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Series but don't worry there will be more SetoxSerenity in my second series. If you like I can PM you a list of my first series if you haven't read the others. By the way I promised you all that I would tell if Rosita got her surgery. Sadly she didn't but don't fret over the past of this story lets continue on!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 8

Baby Designs

Seto entered the Mansion tiredly late one night yawning making sure not to wake the two other Kaiba's upstairs as he closed the door. The clock chimed 12 times meaning it was midnight. "I can't believe I worked so late, I bet Serenity and Mokuba are waiting for me in my room". Seto thought as he reached the top of the stairs.

When he entered the room he was surprised to see that Serenity was still asleep and Mokuba was in his own room hopefully asleep asleep. Seto didn't bother to get into his pajamas cause he knew it would wake Serenity up if he did. As he got curled up in bed finding his best spot he felt one arm rap around him. "Seto did you work all night?" she asked worryingly to him. Seto only nodded making a little sound.

Serenity turned on the lamp on her side seeing Seto's eyes tired and having dark circles around it. "That's it Seto Kaiba you're staying in bed tomorrow." she said after observing his form. He didn't argue he just mumbled then fell asleep with his right arm around her.

The next day Mokuba came running in the room yelling "Guys wake up, we gotta meet the others at the mall!"Seto and Serenity sat up. "Why are we meeting the others at the mall?" Serenity asked rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Well you told me yesterday that you were meeting Mai and Tea to go over designs for the baby's room." Mokuba said making Serenity remember now.

Serenity face-palmed then rushed to the shower making sure to get her under garments. "Thanks for reminding me Mokuba, I totally forgot that, I want you to get out of the room for a minutes Mokie but then after I'm dressed I'll let you in."

After Serenity closed the door behind her Mokuba asked "When did you get home?" Seto sighed knowing that he was already in trouble with a certain long auburn haired lady and he didn't want Mokuba on his case either. "You better get out before Serenity gets back." Seto said turning over on the opposite side of Mokuba.

The little boy didn't obey, he just smirked knowing what happened last night. "Oh, you got in trouble for coming home so late didn't you?" Mokuba asked sarcastically. Seto didn't answer he just roweled eyes and went back to sleep.

Figuring he wouldn't answer Mokuba walked out then started snickering. "I knew it, Seto is in trouble!". He thought after a few minutes of hearing Seto snore. Serenity opened the door fully dressed wearing one of Mai's shirt's she borrowed because the rest of her shirts couldn't fit her since she was eight months pregnant. "Hey Mokuba, can you do me a favor and make sure your brother doesn't come out of his room?" Serenity asked using her thumb to pointing to the sleeping CEO in the next room.

Mokuba nodded then saluted saying "Yes Ma'am." Serenity giggled then rushed down stairs having Roland drive her to Mai's house. While the limo was going through the heart of New Domino City Serenity's phone rang having her ring tone be "Truly,Madly and Deeply" when somebody called. Serenity saw Mai's name on the cover of the phone and then answered it.

"Hello?" she asked answering it. "What's keeping Ren, me and Tea are starting to worry!" Mai yelled trough the phone. "Sorry Mai it's just Seto came home late and I had to give him a talking to." Serenity explained that the CEO came home right at midnight making her worry through the night. "So what is he doing now?" Mai asked curiously. "He's staying in bed today, I had Mokuba promise me he would make sure he wouldn't come out of his room." said Serenity. "It seems like you and Mokuba are the only ones to keep the guy in line." Mai said laughing at the other end of the line along with Serenity. "Listen, I'm almost there once I arrive we'll go over the plans." Serenity said then hung up after Mai answered "Okay."

A few minutes later Serenity was knocking on Mai's door. Once Mai answered she explained what her and had planned for the baby's room.

Serenity was liking what the two girls came up with she liked the design Tea had drawn on a sheet of graph paper. She was eager to get the baby's room started. "So I guess we'll be the ones decorating since the guys doesn't know the gender yet." Serenity questioned. "Yep, Tea and I paint the top walls while you work at the bottom."

The girls got into Mai's purple convertible having Tea being in shotgun and Serenity be in the backseat. "I got a list of supplies we'll need so we won't forget anything important. When Mai pulled into the driveway of the Hardware Store they saw Yugi and the other two boys in the driveway talking to each other. "What are you guys doing here?" Tea asked anger rising in her.

There was silence until Joey answered "We were just uh trading duel monsters cards." Mai and the other girls raised their eyebrows knowing that he was lying. "Joey made us come here." Tristan said pretending to cough through his words. "Apparently a certain "Uncle" is anxious." Yugi said elbowing Joey in the ribs. "How could you guys give me away!" wined Joey.

Tea sighed then said "If you guys don't get out of here in ten seconds I'll make sure you don't have any lunch today!" The boys eyes widened then made run for it having Joey yell "Every man's stomach for themselves!"

**A/N:Okay, I think Joey's last line didn't come out right but oh well I did my best. I forgot to mention that on Final Exam Day the high schoolers get to go home early after their Exams but I was kinda tired to update So anyway Please Review!**


	9. Baby Room

**A/N:(SQUELS) I can't believe I have 50 Reviews! I must thank you guys so much for sending this much reviews! I actual did the conga line in my chair! To celebrate I'm going to make the last chapter so funny that you guys will fall out of your chairs laughing. The last chapter is number 10, that is when the baby is going to be born. Once this story is over I will hope that you will read my next story called "Duelists of the Roses" I'm planning to have the chapters longer than my usual but that means it will take me longer to update probably but for now I will stop my talking and start the show cause I know you guys didn't come here to hear me talk.**

Yu-Gi-Oh

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 9

Baby Room

On the most boring day for Serenity was the last month of pregnancy. Seto had ordered her to be careful on the last month cause they all knew that they were getting close to the baby's day. "Serenity, can you please hand me the paint bucket?" Mai asked holding her hand out below. Serenity picked up the bucket and handed it to her friend. "I'm sorry I can't help you with finishing the baby's room it's just I MUST obey a certain husband of mine." Serenity said sadly as she sat down in the chair she was sitting in.

Mai and Tea put down their brushes on their paint can and sat in two other chairs to take a break. "It's okay Ren, we understand." Tea said leaning back against the wall that they haven't painted yet. The room was coming along well and the girls wasn't upset if the room didn't look good, it was coming out perfectly but the hard part was keeping the boys out of the room. Seto had tried picking in while the girls were having breakfast but Mokuba had caught him before the CEO saw it.

The boys were getting real anxious and was trying every way possible to take a peak at the soon to be baby room. Mokuba had enough sense not to peak but was getting curious about if he was gonna have a niece or nephew but like another uncle who wasn't keeping his patience was trying every way possible. Joey had tried using the Kaiba's ladder but it fell over when he tried climbing it having Seto's guards take Joey's keys to the garage away making Serenity get on her big brother. Another attempt was using Mokuba's trampoline to take pictures of the room but Roland had removed the trampoline to the front lawn, poor Joey was upset that Seto had ordered Roland to do this.

The two girls opened their lunchboxes to have lunch. "What do you think the boys are doing today?" Serenity asked the other girls. Serenity had already had her lunch an hour ago and was just making conversation with the girls. I had Yugi keep Joey occupied with a duel tournament that's going on at the arcade." Tea said smirking at the poor Joey pleading the Yugi and Tristan to let him see the room.

They laughed imagining Joey's puppy dog face."Boys can be so impatient it's like they can't wait for the next minute!" Mai said throwing her hands in the air. "And they think that's us." said Tea.

Serenity drifted off from reality and was remembering Seto and Joey having a small argument about Joey's attempts.

**_"Wheeler, why in the world were sneaking around the Mansion?" Seto said giving Joey his stern look that he gave his workers when they didn't do anything right. "Cause I was helping Mokuba with his homework." Joey said nervously giving him one of his goofy grins. Seto grabbed the newspaper off the table next to him and smacked Joey in the head saying "Wrong, Serenity and the rest of us know that you can't remember nothing so far back like high school."_**

**_ The blonde slid to the floor and closing his eyes expecting another whack in the head with the newspaper but opened his eyes seeing his sister talking to the angry CEO in the dinning room. "Please forgive him Seto, Joey did nothing to hurt anything let him go and we'll discuss his punishment later." Serenity suggested giving him the look she knew Seto would give in to. Seto __nodded and let Joey go but for the next month he had to wash the windows and the two cars in the garage._**

****Serenity came back to reality when Seto knocked on the door. "I'll get it, it's probably Seto, he promised he would drive me to my doctor's appointment today."

Meanwhile downtown the four boys were watching a duel that was heating up. "I can't believe that trap card is able to block all of his opponent's attacks in three turns." Mokuba said getting mesmerized in the game. The three boys nodded getting into it as well. "Let's get lunch I'm getting hungry." Joey said rubbing his stomach.

The boys walked to McDonald's talking about Joey's dumb idea it was to follow the girls to follow the hardware store last month. "It was kind rood Joey they are keeping the gender of the baby a secret so that we would be surprised." Mokuba said to the the blond boy who was about to burst in anger. "Why didn't you tell me that!" yelled Joey. "You didn't ask." Mokuba said smirking. Joey started to chase the boy getting rid of his thoughts on food.

**A/N:There's chapter nine. Please Review.**


	10. The Moment of Truth

**A/N:It's finally here! The Last Chapter of the WHOLE first series of mine! Lets Rock and Roll! Please Review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Life of Pregnancy

Chapter 10

The Moment of Truth

It had been nine months for Serenity and now the gang was waiting anxiously for the baby to be delivered. To make matters more easier for Serenity the gang spent the nights at the Mansion. There had been a few false alarms but things were quiet now. Mokuba was playing duel monsters with Joey and had won. "Ah man, how could I lose to a twelve year old!" wined Joey. Seto pinched the bridge of his nose saying "You'll live mutt, a twelve year old can't kill you."

The rest laughed at Joey's expression. All of a sudden Serenity screamed. "What's the matter Ren?" asked Tea. Serenity gave the signal to the girls that they made so they would be ready. Oh boy, this won't be pretty!" Joey said getting scared that he might faint. They rushed to the limo having Roland drive them to hospital. It wasn't a quiet ride Serenity screamed all the way. "Don't come out yet baby!" Joey yelled making Seto yell "Shut up Wheeler!"

They rushed Serenity inside having a few nurses take her away. Serenity gave one more high pitched scream having the others cover their ears. "Well now I know the saying "It ain't over until the fat lady sings but in this case "SCREAMS!"Joey said covering his ears. Seto dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple of ear plugs and put two of them in his ears.

The others did the same but poor Joey didn't bring his with him. "Hey Joey, can't handle your sister's screams?" Seto asked smirking. Joey made a face saying "Shut up Kaiba!" Seto smirked pointed to both of his ears meaning he couldn't hear him.

It lasted for hours to no end for Joey huddled on the floor covering his ears. He might as well be deaf for the rest of his life but God knows how long the blonde could handle anymore. Mokuba saw his brother watching and enjoying Joey's punishment. "Seto, I thought you were gonna read your book!" Mokuba yelled wondering if his words got to Seto's ears but sadly it didn't reach him.

"It serves him right for all his attempts to find out the baby's gender." Tea said to Mai who was filing her nails. The others agreed then went to their own thing.

At six o'clock the doctor walked out of the room having Seto take his ear plugs out and Joey get off the floor. "You may see the newborn Mr. Kaiba." the doctor said then lead the gang to Serenity's hospital room. "Well Joey, we finally get to know the gender." Mokuba said to him having Joey say sighing "And I thought the little sucker couldn't get here at all."

Once they entered the room they saw Serenity holding the baby in a small white towel. "So whats the gender to the baby Ren." Joey said jumping up and down. "Calm yourself mutt." Seto said pulling on his shirt collar. All of a sudden the baby opened its blue eyes smiling at the rest of the gang. "It looks so smushy." said Mokuba. Serenity giggled then said "To relax Joey, the baby is a girl."

Joey and Mokuba started dancing and singing "We're finally uncles." Tristan and shook his head saying "Great now the adventure is over." but Yugi disagreed "It's not over guys, it's just the beginning now the the new baby is part of the gang." the others nodded but there was still two questions left. Would the baby become blind in the future? And What would be the baby's name?

Mokuba went to Serenity's bed and asked "So what's her name?" Serenity brought Seto to his knees and whispered something having him nod. "Seto and I have decided the baby's name will be "Rosita Kaiba." she said and the the other boys look at her confused. "How did you find out that name?" asked Yugi. "A little birdie told me." Serenity smirking at Mokuba. "You!" Joey said pointing shocked then came another came of "Say uncle" but in this case uncle chase uncle!

**A/N:I wanted to end it there! I as well wanted to put the phrasing that "The Fat Lady Sings" says and the " Say Uncle" I wanted to name the baby "Hope" like Serenity's name meant peace but the girl from the flashback before came to me so I named the baby "Rosita Kaiba" Please Review!**


End file.
